


What He Is

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Turns in Life [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	What He Is

You’d been left alone with Gabe while your mother went to change from her uniform. Part of you was tempted to bolt, but you honestly wanted to know why on Earth she never told your father about you. It bothered you.

When she came back out, she grabbed herself and Gabe a beer before joining you in the living room. “Why’d you lie and say he was a superhero? That he was off saving people?” You asked, shooting her a look.

It was Gabe who answered your question. “Have you met the wonder twins? Sam and Dean?” You nodded. They were like your uncles. “I work with those two yahoos at times.” he shrugged.

You raised an eyebrow at him. “You’re a handyman?” That didn’t sound life saving at all. Or interesting.

Gabe looked at Donna, actually looking somewhat offended. “What have you been teaching this boy? Does he not know what he is?” She looked down, shaking her head. His honey colored eyes went to you. “You’re half-angel, kid.” He smirked when you looked like you might faint.

“Mom. Why didn’t you tell me my father’s insane?!” You asked, looking at her, a scared look coming over your face. “Oh no. Does this mean I’m going to go crazy?!” You panicked.

“Hey! I’m not crazy. Usually.” He added. “Ever heard of Loki?” He smirked. “You’re lookin’ at him.” There was no way you were going to believe just his word. “Hey, D? Mind if I spend some time with my son?”

She looked up at Gabe, confused. “Wha-”

Gabe cut her off. “Sweet, thanks. Be back soon.” With that, he snapped his fingers, leaving her alone in the living room.

“Well, I guess that’s one way to do it.” She mumbled before taking a swig of her beer. Maybe this would be good for you.

* * *


End file.
